Tinnin
Notes: :*Spawned by trading a Monkey Wine to a ??? on the Wajaom Woodlands Islet. :**Islet is accessed from (H-13) in Wajaom Woodlands after purchasing Sicklemoon Salt (key item) for 500 Zeni from Sanraku. :**Sicklemoon Salt is needed by everyone wishing to access the Islet. :**The Sicklemoon Salt will be removed from your key item list after one use. :**This is not like your typical battlefield. Members do not get kicked from the Islet after a fight is over. If your group plans on doing multiple runs, people will only need 1 Sicklemoon Salt for access. :*Spawns at 50% HP with only 1 head. Quickly regenerates a second head restoring 25% of its life, and then a third head restoring another 25% HP. Has a fairly weak Auto Regen, restores 1 head after short time, along with 25% health, than its 3rd head along with another 25% health shortly after. (On our run 2nd head restored after 2min30sec, then the 3rd restored approx 45sec later) ::*It is possible, like Hydra, to take the heads off once they are replaced the first time. ::*Taking off a head and letting it respawn again, seemed to add to Tinnin's HP roughly 5% :*Auto Regen severely weakens once all three heads are restored, but will always have a weak Auto Regen. :*Susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Poison, Elegy, Threnody and Blind. :*Immune to Stun. :*Has ability to Draw In, which is then immediately followed by a TP move. (Including single target ability Serpentine Tail, for 2000+ damage.) ::*Worth mentioning that if drawn in, you are not automatically the target of the TP move, so it is still important not to get hate from behind as this can result in a Serpentine Tail. :*Does not have regain. :*Unlike the normal Hydra, black magic works very well against this, and is highly recommended. :*It is also worth mentioning that like Wyrm and Wyvern type mobs, Tinnin is also susceptible to Eyes On Me due to Monster Correlation. :*Uses Mighty Strikes. :*Has Alliance Hate. :*Will not become aggressive after it returns to its spawn point. Special Attacks :*'Trembling': 5' AoE 0-1000 DMG Attack with additional effect of Dispel (10' range). Blinkable, wipes shadows. :*'Barofield': 5' AoE 50-500 DMG Attack with additional effect of a strong Gravity effect. :*'Serpentine Tail': Heavy damage single target or cone attack triggered when someone gets hate from behind. :*''Used only when second (Hydra's right-- our left) head is alive:'' :**'Polar Blast': -based Breath Attack, Paralyze effect :**'Pyric Bulwark': Physical Shield - Not removable by Dispel and related effects Blue colored shield effect :*Uses special Bulwark abilities that last for 45 seconds and grants either physical or magical immunity. :**'Pyric Blast' -based Breath Attack, Plague effect :**'Polar Bulwark': Magical Shield - Not removable by Dispel and related effects colored shield effect :**After using either Pyric Bulwark or Polar Bulwark it will immediately use Nerve Gas. :***Nerve Gas: Wide conal AoE Breath Attack that causes Curse and 20hp/tick poison. AoE range may be affected by how many heads Tinnin currently has, with fewer heads making the cone narrower . As soon as mages see the use of a bulwark, they should be prepared to quickly Cursna, Cure, and Poisona tanks. :*Is approx. 33 yalms long from head(s) to tail. :*Can drop multiple Enkidu's Harnesses. :*It is possible through the dropping of crystals to exceed the 10 item limit. In this case the first item in the treasure pool will be allocated to someone randomly in the alliance. This will always be Hydra Meat. :*Is immune to magic based non-elemental attacks (Chi Blast, Spirits Within, etc). :*Is also immune to Breath Damage from Blue Mages(Frost Breath, Heat Breath, etc). :*Risk: :**Seen Tinnin perform Pyric and Polar TP attacks back-to-back. 1600 HP PLD felled from full HP. Historical Background In Arabic mythology, Tinnin (التنين) is a fire-breathing snake-like dragon. He is analogous to the Persian Thu’ban. Tinnin is Arabic for “dragon” or “serpent”. Al Tinnin is the Arabic name for the constellation Draco. = Video = zKE4iIRRJQw category:Bestiary Category:Hydra category:Notorious Monsters Category:Zeni Notorious Monsters